Fat Princess
This article is about the "Fat Princess" character. For the series, see Fat Princess (series). Fat Princess is the main character from the Fat Princess series and appears as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. She was one of the first six characters to be revealed and the first female to be revealed. Her in-game rival is Evil Cole. Her main menu background is pink and purple glitters. Biography GET READY TO EAT CAKE! Don't let her sweet, bubbly exterior fool you. When the Fat Princess puts her mind to something, look out! Whether it's tracking down every piece of cake in all the kingdoms of the land, or laying the smack down on some trash-talking rival, this royal cutie is an irresistable force of nature. The Fat Princess and her royal bodyguards first appeared in 2009 in the self-titled PS3 PSN game Fat Princess. THE LEGACY OF FAT PRINCESS: *''Fat Princess'' *''Fat Princess: Fistful of Cake'' *''Fat Princess Adventures'' Arcade Opening The story begins with Fat Princess eating cake and the narrator explains that a Royal Messanger arrives. The messanger tells of a far away land in which there is cake that the Princess has not found. So the Princess sets off. Knowing better than to get between his daughter and cake, the King sends his elite soldiers with her to guard her. Rival Name: Evil Cole ' Reason: '''When Fat Princess encounters Evil Cole while searching for cake, she quickly requests some from him. Evil Cole rudely responds that he was busy searching for Conduits, asking if she's seen any. Insulted, Fat Princess scolds him for his rudeness. Irritated by her attitude, Evil Cole responds with a violent threat and they begin to fight. '''Transcript' (Fat Princess eats her cake.) Fat Princess: Mmmm, delicious! Evil Cole: Wow, now I have seen everything. Fat Princess: Kind sir, do you have any cake, by chance? Evil Cole: I'm not looking for cake, Princess. I'm looking for special people. Have you seen any? Fat Princess: Well! There's no need to be rude about it! (The Fat Princess' guards are huddling up, preparing to fight.) Evil Cole: Rude? You're gonna wish for rude when I'm done with you. Fat Princess: Bring it on... you ruffian! (Evil Cole ignites his both hands as the Fat Princess and her guards are ready to fight.) Ending Fat Princess returns to the castle and everyone in the kingdom is happy to see her. Everyone wanted to know all about her adventures. The narrator explains that Fat Princess did not find any cake but what she did find (Polygon Man's AP) would spread joy to Titania for years to come. Fat Princess then looks at the screen with a sinister looking grin on her face. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Wee Hoo!': Fat Princess dances and spins in a circle. *'Ready for This Jelly?': Fat Princess turns her back to the opponent and shakes her behind. *'A - E - I Own You': Fat Princess turns to the opponent and does a punching motion, then turns around and does it again while saying, "I'll punch your lights out." Quotes *'Character Selection' **"Me, you, and cake!" **"Promise to feed me?" **"Let's get those naughty boys!" *'Pre-Match' **"Come and get me!" *'Item Pick-Up' **"Eat this!" **"Oh, yummy!" **"Look at me!" **"Ooh, I like it." **"Yummy, dessert!" **"Thank you." **"Ooh, a present." **"I have a present for you." *'Successful KO' **"Pwned!" **"Newb!" **"I am the owner-er." **"Break for cake!" **"A-E-I own you!" **"I can't stop..." **"Yummy in my tummy." **"I'm too much for you." **"What's up? No saving roll?" **"Boom! Headshot!" **"I'm gonna eat your cake!" **"You tattering flap-dragon!" **"The day is mine." **(sing-song) "Na-na-na-na-naa-naa." **"I'll eat you all!!!" **"I'll kill 'em all!" **"Who's your princess?" *'Respawn' **"Where's the cake?" **"Anybody hungry?" **"Where am I?" **"Faaat Priiinnceesss!!" **"Prepare to be pwned!" **"Show me the cake!" **"Ooh, you look yummy." **"Get ready to eat cake." **"Protect the princess!" **"I want Daddy." **"Does the winner get a snack?" **"They have cake here?" **Don't make me slap you." *'Using Feed me Cake!' **"Cake please!" *'Using Ride the Chicken!' **"Chicken!!!" *'Using Protect the Princess!' **"To Titania's greater glory!" (Narrator) *'Unused lines' **Aww, my hero. **Ooh, my hero. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Power Up': Fat Princess eats a cake, balloons to massive size and curtsies. *'Twirl 'n Curtsey': Fat Princess twirls around, stops with a flourish and curtsies. *'Just Put Me Anywhere': Fat Princess is carried in by the Villagers and says, "Come and get me." until they collapse underneath her from exhaustion. *'Ooopsy': Fat Princess eats a slice of cake while a Villager carries her in and crushes him underneath her mass. Winning Screen *'Horray': Fat Princess smiles and waves to the camera. *'I Did It': Fat Princess jumps with joy. *'Yay That Was Fun': Fat Princess returns to normal size. *'Now Can I Have Cake?': Fat Princess looks upward, stumbling as she catches a cake. Losing Screen *If using Horray: Fat Princess hangs her head with a disappointed look. *If using I Did It: Fat Princess angrily throws her scepter on the ground. *If using Yay That Was Fun: Fat Princess hangs her head and shrinks down to normal size. *If using Now Can I Have Cake?: Fat Princess cries as the Villagers lay dead around her. Result Screen Win: Happily looks to both sides with left hand behind her head and her right hand waving. Lose: Has both hands by face, weeping. Fat Princess-Vittoria.PNG Fat Princess-Sconfitta.PNG Victory Music Triple Layer Defeat '(unlocked at rank 4) '''Fistful of Frosting '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Royal Gown The default appearance of Fat Princess, based on Princess Plump of the Red Kingdom. Pirate Princess Based on her on the tittle screen on the fat roles DLC in Fat Princess. The costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Fairy Tale Dress Fat Princess's Alternate Costume made for PSASBR. you can unlock this by turning Rank 10. *'''Default- Purple dress, pink skirt, purple tiara, blonde hair *White dress, white skirt, white tiara, light brown hair *Orange dress, yellow skirt, orange tiara, dark brown hair *Cyan dress, light blue skirt, cyan tiara, red hair Ninja Princess Based on a easter egg in the fat roles DLC in Fat Princess, available as downloadable content. *Black outfit, pink undershirt and sash *White outfit, blue undershirt and sash *Brown outfit, yellow undershirt and sash *Teal outfit, orange undershirt and sash Gallery FatPrincess as.png Avatar fat princess 2.png|Fat Princess' pirate costume FatPrincess_thumb.jpg FatFairy.jpg|Fat Princess' fairy tale costume E3 Fat princess.jpg|Fat Princess in the E3 trailer Fat Princess.png|E3 2012 trailer. FP1.PNG|Fat Princess' Introduction (Before) FP3.PNG|Fat Princess' Introduction (After) FP2.PNG FP5.PNG FP6.PNG FP8.PNG FP9.PNG FP10.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 1 Super Move FP11.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 2 Super Move FP12.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 3 Super Move FP13.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 3 Super Move Fat Princess intro.png|in the intro Evil Cole vs Fat Princess.png|Evil Cole rivalry in the intro Fp2.png|Fat Princess Stages fat-princess-vs-evil-cole.gif|Evil Cole rivalry Evil Cole and Fat Princess.jpg|Fat Princess and her rival, Evil Cole 2013-03-20-172402.jpg|Fat Princess's Main Menu Backdrop FatPrincess_M01.jpg|Concept Art By Sunni Han|link=http://sunnihan.blogspot.pt/ Sunni Han|linktext=Sunni Han Blog 2621023.png|The trophy icon for finishing the Arcade mode with Fat Princess Videos Fat_Princess_Adventure_-_Reveal_Trailer PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Fat Princess PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions Fat Princess PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Fat Princess Strategies How to Use Fat Princess in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Trivia *The dev team said they had to be more creative when thinking of moves for characters like Fat Princess and PaRappa because they don't fight within their own series, but still were able to stay true to the characters with their attacks. *Fat Princess is one of six launch characters who recieved a fourth costume through DLC, the other five being PaRappa, Kratos, Nathan Drake, Sly Cooper, and Sackboy. *Interestingly, she seems to say a lot of gaming lingo, such as noob or owned. ** That is a reference to the villagers in Fat Princess, as they use those quotes as taunts. *Fat Princess and Colonel Radec are the only characters that had never been a playable character until the creation of this game. *Fat Princess has the same voice actress as Keira Hagai of the Jak and Daxter series. *Fat Princess is the first female character revealed for the game. *Fat Princess, along with Daxter and Buzz, have previously made an appearance in the PS3 game PAIN as playable characters via downloadable content. *Fat Princess, Heihachi, Dante, Toro, Kat, Emmett Graves, and Isaac Clarke are the only characters so far that do not have a stage represented from their series. **Fat Princess is also the only member of the original six that does not have a stage. *Though the Princess Plump (Red Princess) design is used for Fat Princess's default costume, one can change her color to look like the other princess from the game, Princess Muffintop (Blue Princess). **This could be why she's referred to a Fat Princess and not Princess Plump (see below). **This makes her one of four characters to be referred to by a name other than their real name, the others being Kratos, Sweet Tooth and Raiden. **This makes her the only character who has an alternate color that is a different character. *Fat Princess is one of only eight first-party characters who started on the wikipedia:PlayStation 3, the others being Cole MacGrath/Evil Cole, Colonel Radec, Nariko, Nathan Drake, Emmett Graves and Sackboy. *Due to her being voiced by Tara Strong, Fat Princess sounds strikingly similar to Bubbles from The PowerPuff Girls. *In the game's opening, her tiara glows. The jewel in the wizard's cane also glows. *Fat Princess is the only playable character, (besides Sir Dainel, Sackboy, Big Daddy) who doesn't speak during her opening and ending. **Of these, she is the only character of the four who can speak normally. *Fat Princess is the only character whose game originated as a downloadable game on PSN. *After Dante, Fat Princess is the second character to have her character portrait changed via patch. More specifically, the character portrait for her Ninja Princess costume. *Fat Princess is the only one who's fourth costume's picture changes. First it appears with beady eyes, but when Zeus and Isaac Clarke was released, Ninja Princess changed to Fat Princess' eyes *Fat Princess is the only character that isn't featured on a single icon from her series. *Depending on what color Fat Princess is using, the Villager's clothes will change color. She is one of two characters with someone that assists in battle that can also change their appearance, the other being Big Daddy. *Boom! Headshot! line is reference to meme that have the same name. References Category:Needs Work Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:Fat Princess Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Sprite chronicles characters